The Dark & The Green
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: I have decided to make this into a whole lot of oneshots. If you can't figure out the pairing its BB&RAE.
1. Couch

Aha I have decided to try my hand at these so called one shots. This is dedicated to all you Beast Boy and Raven pairing fans out there. So I present to you my first and probably only one shot fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The Dark and The Green

-Titans Tower-

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a very large book. She didn't look up when she heard the door open and felt the familiar aura of a certain shape shifter. She had a hard time keeping her mind on her book as the shape shifter moved around the room and finally stopped opposite her on the couch.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Rave asked not looking up from her book.

"Nothing."

Raven looked over the top of her book at this comment. Beast Boy never wanted nothing he always wanted something. He was just sitting there looking every which direction. When she went back to her book she felt his eyes fall upon her and they became transfixed on her. She looked over the top of her book to see him looking at her. When he saw her looking at him looking at her he immediately looked away blushing.

"Seriously, Beast Boy, what do you want?"

"Nothing, Raven. Can't I just sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet with you," he said nervously.

"What did you say?"

"Uh nothing I said nothing!" he said waving his arms madly.

"You said you wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet with me didn't you?" she asked setting her book aside.

"Well I uh that is uh I meant to say. Uh-huh," he said nodding his head sorrowfully.

Raven moved over to sit next to him "Can I enjoy the peace and quiet with you, too?"

"Ummm sure Rave."

The two Titans sat next each other for a few minutes and then Beast Boy did something unexpectedly. He reached wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven looked at Beast Boy with a blush creeping across her face. He had a warm smile on his face and his were shining with kindness.

She sighed at the warmth she felt from him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, but she did know that she liked it. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder more and closed her eyes.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I like you to Raven."

"Really?"

"Really really," he leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks BB," Raven said with a dreamy voice.

The two Titans fell asleep in each other's arms. After a few hours the other Titans came into the room and saw the two sleeping. Cyborg just stared with his jaw touching the floor.

"Robin, why are Raven and Beast Boy sleeping together?" Starfire asked curiously "Are they married and if so why were we not invited to the wedding?"

"Actually Star I think they just finally got together."

"Well its about time if you ask me," Cyborg said picking up his jaw.

As the other Titans left Raven and Beast Boy each opened one eye and looked at each other. They smiled and went back to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man I don't know what to say except THE END! I ask for no flames on this one. Please make nice reviews. Until the next story.


	2. Tea Anyone

Ah I have decided to continue with my ones-shots of Raven and Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans.

--Tea Anyone--

Beast Boy scratched the side of his head as he walked down a hall in Titans Tower. He had just woken up from a lovely dream about a certain someone. He smiled as he recalled how close he was to getting a kiss from her.

He was heading to the kitchen to get something to drink. He didn't know why but he had a strange craving for something, but he didn't know what that craving was. He yawned and stretched his back out as he entered the kitchen. He didn't bother turning on the light he knew where everything was and he headed straight for the fridge. He hadn't even noticed that a certain someone was sitting at the table drinking herbal tea while watching his every move.

As he dug through the fridge pushing aside the milk, soda, lemonade, and juice he smelled something that caused him to stop. He sniffed the air for few seconds and looked to his left. There he saw Raven's herbal tea dispenser.

"Huh, I wonder what it tastes like?" he thought as he closed the fridge door.

He grabbed a near by glass and put it under the spout and pushed the button that he had watched Raven do so many times. He brought it to his lips and sipped it cautiously then took a big gulp.

"So do you like it?" Raven asked finally revealing herself causing Beast Boy to spit out the tea that was still in his mouth.

"Rrrrraven what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked turning to where the sound had come from.

"Watching you drink tea, that's what I'm doing," she said giving him a smile that he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Oh, well I was thirsty and I saw your tea and I well I uh I uh," he stammered turning red, glad that it was dark so that Raven couldn't see it.

"It's alright, Beast Boy, you can have some tea," Raven said thinking how cute he must look being so embarrassed like that.

"Oh thanks," he said getting more tea and sitting across from her at the table.

"So what are you doing up at this hour, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Oh I just woke up from a nice sleep and wanted something to drink."

"What kind of dream?"

At this question Beast Boy dropped his glass of tea and it spilled across the table. He started to frantically wipe up the tea, and Raven helped but in a smoother fashion. As they cleaned up the last bit of tea Beast Boy accidentally put his hand on top of Raven's. He pulled it away blushing furiously at how he was so stupid to do that. Raven had smiled and blushed herself when Beast Boy had touched her hand even if it was by accident.

"Sorry about that, Raven," he said putting his hand back on the table.

"It's alright, Beast Boy, it was rather nice," she replied putting her hand on top of his.

Suddenly he could see her clearly in the dark. Her beautiful eyes, that gorgeous hair, and those lips. The lips he had just dreamed of kissing earlier.

They leaned toward each other and gazed into each others eyes. Then they kissed, and it was no ordinary kiss it was filled with passion that neither one had ever dreamed of.

"That was a lot closer than my dream had been."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Beast Boy said as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and kissed her again.

"Just like I dreamed," Raven said under her breathe as they pulled away from each other.

"Huh."

"Nothing, BB, nothing," Raven kissed his cheek and got up from the table and walked to the door leading to the hall, "See you later."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said dreamily as he watched her every move as she turned and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you all enjoyed this and I have a longer story featuring Beast Boy and Raven coming up soon. Well read and review I accept flames.


	3. Accidental

Here we go with another Beast Boy and Raven fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, cause if I did it wouldn't have been ended so soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-The Accidental Kiss-

It was your average day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were training in the gym. While Starfire was trying to get Raven to participate in what the peope of Earth called the makeover..

"Please, Raven," Starfire begged giving Raven her Puppy Dog Pout which mind you she had perfected by using it on Robin.

"I said **NO**, Starfire," Raven responded irritation clearly audible in her voice. "I like my look just the way it is and I don't see a reason to change it."

"But, Rave," Starfire pleaded holding out a tube of lavender colored lipstick. "Surely there must be some reason for you to change your look."

"I can't think of any Reason!"

"There must be something."

There is nothing."

"Well…." Starfire began a soft smile forming on her lips. "Maybe for someone."

Even though she was psychic Raven did not see this tactic coming. "There is no…." Before she finished her sentence her mind wandered and a vision of a dorky smile and a goofy laugh played in her mind.

Raven glared at Starfire who now wore a smile of triumph knowing that she had made the right assumption. Raven quickly took the lip stick from Starfire, and applied it to her lips roughly.

"There, happy now?" Raven asked darkly.

Starfire still smiling shook her head slowly. And to Raven's horror she held up in hand a light purple rouge, and in the other a dark blue eye shadow. Admitting defeat Raven sighed heavily and allowed Starfrie to apply the rest of the make up.

-15 minutes later-

"Man BB I still can't believe you beat Robin at hoops," Cyborg roared with laughter.

"Yeah," Beast Boy cried a dorky smile plastered on his face. "Dude, Robin, you should have seen your face when I made that shot."

"Yeah, yeah," Robin growled his teeth bared.

The three boys continued to walk down the hall to the TVRoom/Kitchen to get drinks. Little did they know that Raven and Starfire were walking down the conjoining hall on their way to a bathroom so that Raven could see what Starfire had done to her face. Raven and Starfire could here the boys but didn't pay any attention to it since they were so loud they could have still been at the end of the other hall so they didn't bother to change their speed.

Beast Boy who was at the front of the boy's group was the first to make it to the corner. Raven was just reaching the intersection when Starfire called out to her, she began to turn to answer. Just then Beast Boy began to turn around the corner still talking to Robin and Cyborg.

SSSSSSSMMMMMMOOOOOOOCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH

Their lips met in an accidental kiss. Robin's, Cyborg's, and Starfire's jaws hit the floor in unison at the site. Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes and Raven looked into his. Even though it was an accident they both knew that it felt right.

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and stared at him her mouth slightly open at the sight of her lavender lipstick on his lips.

"Uh, wow, Raven you look really nice," Beast Boy said still shocked by what happened just a moment ago.

Raven didn't answer she began to blush furiously and phased through the floor. Beast Boy walked off to his room leaving the other three Titans in aw. Raven and Beast Boy sat on their beds simaltaniously. They touched their lips and smiled.

"Wow," they both said aw struck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's it for this one. "Until the Next Chapter."


	4. Staring Contest

Phoenix's Soul: Haha inspiration has struck me here and now at what time is it now(looks at clock on computer)2:14 am. Man alive what am I doing up so late? (looks over shoulder at 12 empty coffee cups, 10 energy drink cans, and a pile of Hershey Hugs wrappers taller than myself and sighs) Oh yeah. Well here is the end result of way too much sugar and caffeine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Staring Contest-

Raven sat at the kitchen table reading one of her favorite books, and drinking a warm cup of tea. It wasn't one of her usual tomes it was a recent acquisition from Starfire as a present of sorts. This book was a dark Romance Novel that whenever she started to read it she couldn't put it down. She must have read it over a hundred times, and still it held the same fascination for her.

She hardly noticed when Beastboy walked in, or even when he sat down across the table from her for that matter. After about ten minutes or so she felt him watching her. She brushed it aside and kept reading. She was about to get to her favorite steamy part when the urge to tell Beastboy off was to great and she set her book down and looked at him her mouth open to speak but silence clung in the air as she looked at his face. His face was completely serious. Almost as if he was really concentrating on looking at her.

She stared at him and he in turn stared back. Their eyes locked together neither breaking the connection. _Why was he doing this_? Raven asked her self. _Why was she doing this for that matter_? Even though she could not answer either question, she could still not bring herself to stop looking at him or to even blink for that matter.

She stood up and leaned in close to him, trying to read his serious face. Then in a flash Beastboy leaned forward and planted a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She blinked, and he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked still stunned by what Beastboy had just done.

"Made ya blink," he answered joyfully.

Beastboy stopped laughing and looked back at Raven who still hadn't moved. She was staring right back at him the same way he had done to her. _What is she up to_? He wondered to himself. Just then Raven leaned in and gave him a long soft kiss. He blinked and stared at her is mouth hanging open. She gave a soft laugh and picked up her book and headed out the door.

"Oh," she paused and turned back to Beastboy. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"Made ya blink."

Beastboy stared at her retreating back. He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. _I gotta remember to thank Starfire for giving Raven that book._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Hahah so what ya think. Well it doesn't really matter since it's already done and all. Oh well looking forward to the reviews on this one if any. "Until the Next Chapter."


	5. Bored

Phoenix's Soul: Ah good evening and welcome back to another addition of "The Dark and the Green

Phoenix's Soul: Ah good evening and welcome back to another addition of "The Dark and the Green." I am your host Phoenix's Soul. I know we haven't been around in quite a while but we are back and ready to show you many more entertaining moments of our favorite Half Demon and Changeling couple. Very well carry on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bored

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch when Raven walked into the common room. Though one wouldn't really call what he was doing sitting. His legs were hanging over the back side so that they were where his head should have been and vice versa. Raven couldn't help but smile a little at this. She exactly why he was doing this, he was bored. Silently she walked up to where he was.

"Bored?" she asked in a playful voice.

"What makes you think that?" he said looking up or rather down at her from the position he was in with a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh just the way you are right now," she said and gave his legs a little push causing him to roll onto his side and off the couch.

"Hey what was that for?"

"No reason."

Raven smiled and silently walked over to the kitchen and began to fix some tea. After a few moments she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She didn't bother to turn her head. She kept looking down at the now warming teapot on the stove. She smiled but did not let him know she was. After a moment she felt his warm breath against her ear and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Beast Boy then kissed her ear gently sucking on it for a moment.

"What was that for?" Raven asked softly turning around in his arms to smile up at him.

"No reason."

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Beast Boy smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer to him. After what seemed like hours the two parted the kiss and Raven spoke in a soft whisper her lips brushing against his slightly.

"Still bored?"

"Not in the slightest."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that is it for now just thought I would put that down since it popped into my head. Hope you all enjoyed it or at least enjoyed the fact that I actually posted for the first time in an eternity. "Until the Next Chapter"


	6. Fiasco

Phoenix's Soul: Well alright I know that this is very soon right after what I had just done but all in all I just had to put this up and into words

Phoenix's Soul: Well alright I know that this is very soon right after what I had just done but all in all I just had to put this up and into words.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fiasco

Raven woke very slowly as the sun peeked through the curtains of her bedroom window. She reached her arm out sleepily searching for the warm body that had been next to her the night before. Her eyes popped open once she realized that he was not by her side. Sitting up she scanned the semi darkness to find him.

"Garfield?" she called out softly but no response came.

She climbed out of bed and took her robe from the dresser. She parted the curtains of the nearby window to let all of the light in. The sunlight rested upon the dresser and reflected off the glass of the many picture frames that lay across it. She walked over to them and smiled as she looked at them. The one furthest to the left showed herself and the other Titans. The next showed them once more only older and the only difference besides the change in their uniforms was the fact that Starfire and Robin had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and Raven herself was actually holding the hand of the now slightly taller than her green youth whom she had grown to care for. The next picture was a wedding picture in which Raven herself wore an extravagant white gown with a bouquet of purple flowers in her hands, and beside her was him the man she had agreed to marry. He wasn't much taller than she was maybe two or three inches and he wore a black tuxedo with a green bow tie that matched his skin and hair.

Raven smiled at this picture and then turned to the last picture. This one had been taken only a few short years after the wedding picture had been taken. It was of four people, two adults and two very small children. Beast Boy stood smiling with a three year old little girl with green hair like her father's on his shoulders smiling even broader than her father and waving her arms wildly. Next to them stood Raven who was cradling a baby in her arms a tuft of purple hair was on the top of the babies head, the two of them stood side by side very close holding their children, their family.

As she continued to gaze upon the pictures a loud crash came from the front of the house. Raven looked up and walked to the door and opened it where she could hear the voices of her family.

"Oh no no no no no no," she smiled that was the voice of her daughter Arella.

"Daddy you look funny," came the laughter of her darling little boy James.

"Now this kids, is what Daddy likes to call a Fiasco," and that was the voice of her dear sweet husband Garfield.

Raven smiled as she looked around the corner to see what had happened. Her eyes widened and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Almost the entire kitchen was covered in what was obviously supposed to have been her birthday cake. Apparently something must have happened to cause the cake to explode, and that something was probably not worth knowing because the oven/stove was currently a bizarre mess. Garfield had apparently taken the brunt of the exploding cake while James and Arella had taken cover behind the kitchen table and chairs.

"What happened in here?" Raven asked softly with a surprised look forcibly placed on her face.

James and Arella came running up and tried to push her out of the kitchen but they were still much to small to do much good at this. And they kept saying things like, "No no mommy don't come in. Oh don't look. Please go back to sleep."

"Its alright kids," Garfield said as he got to his feet and tried to wipe some of the cake off his face. "The kids and I tried to bake you a birthday cake as a surprise, but as you can see it turned into quite the Fiasco."

The kids faces fell at these words and they looked like they were about to cry. Raven kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her children and smiled. She then kissed both their cheeks and stood up.

"You three did all this just for me?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Yes," cheered James.

"But it got ruineded," mumbled Arella.

"Oh I don't think so," Raven said softly smiling at her family. "You've made me very happy by just trying to do what you did….And in fact you've made me even happier to see Daddy looking so funny this early in the morning."

She began to laugh and so did the kids. Garfield just smiled and stood there shaking his head.

"Now how about you two go get cleaned up, while Daddy and Mommy have a little talk ok?"

The kids nodded and hugged Raven's legs for a moment then quickly ran out of the kitchen. Raven walked over to her husband and couldn't help but shake her head and giggle at him. Garfield crossed his and gave her a look before smiling.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," he said in a soft voice.

Raven smiled up at him. He was the only person in the entire world she would let say her real name. Not even the other Titans knew her real name. The children right now only knew her as Mommy just as they only knew Garfield as Daddy. She then leaned forward and licked some of the frosting that was on his cheek and she smiled.

"Mmmmm, raspberry, my favorite."

"I know," Garfield said softly starting to grab a towel but Raven stopped him by placing her hand on his.

She then waved her other hand and a stream of black energy moved across Garfield and the cake and frosting was gone and then the entire kitchen was clear and then the oven restored. She smiled and sat down on at the kitchen table.

"You know I think this has to be the best birthday Fiasco you've ever given me Garfield," she said giving him a loving smile.

"You do know that I don't purposefully try to give you give you Fiascos right?" Garfield asked sitting down beside his wife.

The kids came running back in all clean and climbed into their parent's laps. They had yet to notice the clean kitchen and repaired stove/oven. They just began singing happy birthday to Raven as she smiled and laughed along with Garfield. Then she looked at her husband who looked back at her and they knew that this was just the beginning of a long and happy birthday for all of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: I don't really know where this inspiration came from. Well I hope you all liked this one. Read, enjoy, and review if you like. "Until the Next Chapter"


	7. Masks

Phoenix's Soul:-walks into view-Wow I must say that this is the first time in quite a while that I have been coming out here on a regular basis

Phoenix's Soul:-walks into view-Wow I must say that this is the first time in quite a while that I have been coming out here on a regular basis. I mean check it out this is like totally the third thing that I've come up with in like less than 24 hours. I wonder what's gotten into me.-looks over at the large pile of bottles off the screen-Oh yeah that would definitely explain it. Well on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Masks

Raven snapped shut the large tome that she had been reading for the past several hours. Something was bothering her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was just something wrong.

"It's quiet too quiet," she said softly as she stood up from the couch and walked out of the common room.

The other Titans had gone out for the day and had of course all come back at different intervals. Though none of them had actually come into the common room she could still feel their energies as they entered the Tower. Cyborg had arrived of course in his T-Car and actually he hadn't left the garage since he got back, but he was moving around it constantly. Robin and Starfire had arrived together just as they had left at the same time. They had come into the common room for a few minutes to get something to eat then had gone off to Starfire's room. Judging by the amount of energy that she had felt radiating from that entire floor she knew she didn't want to know what they were doing even though she did know.

No the one person she was most interested in finding at this moment was him. The one that bothered her all the time, and yet for some reason wasn't at the moment. Usually Beast Boy would come into the common room and play video games. This didn't usually bother Raven, until he got bored at least. Then he would turn his attention to Raven and pester her until she either said or did something. This usually ended with her either shouting at him or just leaving the room. But he had been back for hours now and he hadn't done anything to her. She had known Beast Boy for years, and when he wasn't doing something to you at the moment it meant he was setting up one of his idiotic pranks. And right now Raven really didn't want to bother with a prank.

But something was strange. She couldn't feel his usual happy aura. It was something that she just couldn't help but feel because he radiated so much of it all the time. She had gone over most of the tower until she had finally gotten close to the top of the tower itself. She thought she felt Beast Boy on the roof, but something was different about him. He wasn't radiating his happy go lucky aura anymore, it was something darker, sadder, something just so not Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said softly barely above a whisper as she opened the door.

She could see Beast Boy on the far side of the Tower. He was standing so close to the edge that from where she was standing Raven thought that he was floating in the air. She silently walked over to where he stood. At first she thought that he was silent, but as she got closer she heard a soft noise. It wasn't something that she could figure out. She didn't know why but as she got closer she felt herself getting sadder.

"Beast Boy," Raven said softly this time close enough for him to hear.

Beast Boy stood up a bit straighter and he brought his arm up to his face and seemed to wipe away something. He turned towards her and he gave her one of his big stupid grins. His eyes were closed and he walked a little closer to her.

"Hey, Rave, what's up?" he asked opening his eyes and stopping just a foot away from her.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's face and she knew something was wrong. Even though he looked like his usual cheerful self he was still radiating that sad aura. She looked closer at his face, and then her eyes widened slightly. Beast Boy's eyes were bloodshot and red.

"Beast Boy have you been crying?"

"Crying? Me? What makes you think that?" he asked forcing a laugh.

"Beast Boy," Raven said in a flat voice. "Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. You maybe smiling at me right now to try and hide it, but your eyes are completely red. I don't have to be an empath to realize that you've been crying."

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said with a voice touched with sorrow and turned his head slightly to the left looking down.

"Beast Boy, I don't understand. Why are you crying? What could possibly make you, the happiest person I've ever known, cry?"

"We all wear masks, Raven," he said looking at her. "Some of us just can't always wear them like others."

Raven could tell by the look he was giving her that he was referring to her. She knew that what he meant by masks for her was the fact that she couldn't show her emotions. But she had no idea about what he meant "we all."

"Beast Boy…." Raven didn't know why she was doing it, but she reached out her hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

Beast Boy's face slowly changed as Raven touched his cheek. He found that this simple touch of her hand was breaking down his will. He couldn't keep fighting the pain that was inside of him and he let it all go. His smile faded and tears began to flow freely from his eyes. Raven looked on in shock at him, but she neither pulled her hand away nor moved away from him.

"Nothing, its just the past, Raven, that's all," he mumbled biting his lower lip.

"Beast Boy," she whispered softly.

If she had been going to say anything else she had forgotten what it was completely after what happened next. Beast Boy flung his arms around her shoulders and rested his head against her shoulder crying, his whole body shaking. She was stunned for a moment, but then she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly until he finally stopped shaking. He pulled back a bit and wiped his eyes before giving her a genuine smile this time.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he said softly.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For not being as strong as you are."

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head with a soft smile. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before looking into his eyes. When she spoke it was in a soft gentle voice that Beast Boy had never heard from her before.

"You're stronger than me Beast Boy. At least you have the strength to remove your mask. Maybe someday I can be as strong as you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Alright well I didn't plan it to be like that, but that was still good. I know kinda much more serious than what I do, but I thought it was pretty good. "Until the Next Chapter"


	8. Tricks and Treats

Phoenix's Soul: Alright and here we are once-cut off by a loud crashing sound- What the?!

Arella: Waaaaaaaaaagh!

Phoenix's Soul: Arella, sweetie, what's wrong?-kneels down beside the young girl-

Arella: James pushed me and made me knock over the lamp.-points to her younger brother then to the broken lamp-

James: Nuh-huh –James pouted crossing his arms over his chest-

Phoenix's Soul: -sighs and shakes head-Well while I sort this out you all enjoy the story.

Arella&James: STORY?!-they shout in unison then jump up into Phoenix's Soul's arms and start shouting to read the story-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Tricks and Treats-

Raven sighed as she looked out the window of the daycare center waiting area while she waited for her family to come back from having their fun. She was sitting down on one of the many colorful chairs. She absent mindedly placed a hand on her growing stomach. She was currently four months pregnant, her feet were hurting with all the walking they had done earlier.

After another ten minutes the happy voices of her still growing family came from the hall that led from the classrooms to the front. She stood up as her daughter Arella came running up to her. Arella had decided to dress up like Raven back when she was a member of the Teen Titans.

"Mommy, look-it look-it," she squealed showing her mother the large bag of candy that was filled almost to the bursting point.

"Now, Arella, you know you can't eat all of it tonight right?" Raven asked with a soft smile.

"I know. I'll eat half tonight, then the other half tomorrow."

Garfield and James came out a moment later after Arella. Garfield actually took the serious parent role after hearing what his daughter had said. "Now Rell Rell. You know that you have to make the candy last for a good while."

Arella pouted and Raven smiled at her husband giving him an approving smile. Not only for being the rule parent for once, but also for what he was wearing. He was currently wearing a costume that looked like the one he had worn back in the Titans, but now he was no longer the thin gangly kid he had been back then. True he wasn't ripped and muscular like Robin had turned out, but he still looked great in that tight outfit. Raven placed her hand on her stomach again and blushed a little realizing that it was because she thought like that had gotten her pregnant again.

James yawned and mumbled that he wanted to go home. Arella pouted a little at their parents agreeing with her younger brother, but her spirits brightened when Raven said she could have a few pieces of candy before bed.

Raven looked up from her book when Garfield walked into the room wearing a smile on his face and a pair of shorts. "Well the kids are asleep and the candy is placed where they can't get it."

"That's good," Raven sighed as she put her book down on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp as Garfield slid into bed beside her. "I liked your costume. I'm surprised you actually found fabric for it."

"I liked your costume too, Rae," her husband said softly kissing her cheek.

"What costume? I didn't dress up as anything."

"Really because every time I saw you I saw a Super Hot Pregnant woman."

She smiled and looked over at him. "I'm not Super….."

She was cut off by his lips pressing firmly against hers'. She moaned softly as he pulled her body closer to his and felt his hands roam over her body lovingly. She sighed and looked at the man laying beside her who wore a goofy smile.

"You used these same tricks to get me pregnant again," she growled playfully at him.

"I know but I can't help it," he purred in her ear. "Every day I get to spend with you and our children is a treat for me."

Raven sighed as she curled up as best she could next to the man she loved who had one hand on her stomach and the plus its arm draped over her. Soon sleep over came her, but not before she kissed her lover's neck softly and whispered three sweet words against his skin causing him to shiver. Which brought a smile to her lips she got to play the last trick of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: -smiles down at the two sleeping kids in his arms-Well that's it for now. See you all later. Now I've got to put these two to bed.


	9. Misltoe

Phoenix's Soul: Well, well let us see what we have here. A couple of reviews and I'm already ready to go again with another story. Hmmm the kids are still asleep so I guess it should be pretty fun for this next one a bit more grown up if you will. And no for those of you who are out there, this is not going to be dirty. Just well something that will make the kids go ewwwwww.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mistletoe-

Raven sighed heavily as she looked out at the light snow fall that danced outside the window. This was going to be their first Christmas. Sure they had spent Christmas together before, but that was with the other Titans. Now it was just the two of them. She shivered slightly not from the cold, but from the thought of the two of them being alone for Christmas just the two of them and no one else.

"Where is he?" she asked her self looking down at her watch, it was thirty minutes after he said he would be back and he still wasn't here.

After another five minutes there came a bang at the door. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it after looking through the peep hole and only seeing a huge stack of boxes.

"Raven, I'm home," came Beastboy's voice from somewhere behind all the boxes.

"Beastboy, why did you get so much stuff? Our apartment isn't big enough for all of this."

"I know that," he answered giving her a smile as he walked around the pile of boxes and gave her that goofy smile. He was wearing black jeans, a purple jacket, and a Santa hat.

"So why did you get all this?"

"Because I thought we could donate some of it to people who can't afford it and give some kids a really nice Christmas."

Raven couldn't help but smile at his answer. She knew that he loved all the holidays, but it was during Christmas that he really shined. Anyone who knew him would agree with her that his compassion for others was one of his greatest strengths.

After a few hours of decorating Raven sat down on the couch and looked around their apartment. The decorations were no where near as extravagant as the ones that been used back at the Tower, but somehow they seemed so much more wonderful to her. Maybe it was because those decorations were fun among friends, but now these decorations were more what was the word intimate.

"Hey, Rae," Beastboy called from his position atop the ladder they kept in the storage closet on the patio. "Can you give me a hand with this garland?"

"Sure," Raven levitated herself up beside him and started to hold the garland.

She noticed something on the garland that made her smile. It was positioned over Beastboy who apparently wasn't taking any notice of it. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He nearly fell off the ladder when she moved away from him still wearing a smile on her lips.

"What was that for Raven?" he asked astounded still trying to get himself resituated on the ladder.

Raven just smiled and kissed him again, before pointing to something over their heads. Beastboy looked up and smiled sheepishly when he saw what was above him.

"You know I didn't know that was there."

"I know, but still it worked out nicely didn't it?"

"It sure did," he kissed her softly. "Love you, Rachel."

"Love you too, Garfield."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ok, well it didn't turn out as I said it would, but still most little kids would think that was way too sappy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and hope you all have a Merry Christmas. "Until the Next Chapter"


	10. Thoughts

Phoenix's Soul: Well here is a little thing of interest. Just thought up of it as I was well thinking of course and thought I would put it up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nervous Thoughts

I can't believe this is actually happening. I never thought this would ever happen to me. I mean after how long I pushed people away from me to protect them, I never thought that someone would actually get through my protective barriers.

I could barely breathe as I stood there listening to the muffled sounds of speech and music through the large wood doors before me. I had never planned on any of this. I had never really planned on anything. The most I ever thought my future would hold was quiet solitude, but now I'm I can see that is not a possibility. The music stops and so does my heart.

I can't breathe as the doors open slowly and I see his face. He's smiling like I've never seen him smile before. His hand is reaching out to me for me to grasp. I feel the warmth of his skin as I take his hand and smile softly back at him. His soft blue eyes meeting mine as we begin to walk.

I couldn't help but blush as we walked together. We had known each other so long that it just felt right to have him there with me. He squeezed my hand softly and I returned it my nerves rattling as the music picked up again drowning everything else out.

We stopped and he turned to face me and smiled down at me. His hands moved to my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze before stepping back to stand beside a beautiful red haired woman who took his hand in hers as she smiled at me the diamond on her left hand catching the light. I couldn't help but smile back at her knowing how she felt. I turned looking up slightly to face him.

I could only see his feet from the position I was in. I slowly looked up from those feet to the white fabric covering his legs, going further up to see the white of his jacket. My gaze continued up until I met his, those dazzling green eyes that caused my heart to melt every time I looked into them. His hand reached out to me and I took his hand.

The moment our hands touched I no longer felt nervous. I knew that what we were doing was right. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I barely listened as the man in front of us spoke. Nor did I comprehend the words that the two of us spoke to each other. The only words that I could here were the last things the man spoke not just to us but everyone else that was there to witness.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for reading. "Until the Next Chapter"


	11. He What!

Phoenix's Soul: Well here we go with yet another little chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He What?!

"Hey, Raven, hand me that socket wrench willya?" Cyborg asked, his hand reaching out from under his beloved T-Car. "Raven?"

"Hmmm," Raven mumbled coming out of her day dream. "Yeah sure here."

"Raven," Cyborg said calmly as he pulled himself out from under the car and waved the wrench Raven had just given him slightly in front of her. "This is a crescent wrench."

"Oh, sorry, Cyborg," Raven said not meeting his gaze but rather looking pointedly out the small window in the garage wall.

"Ok, Raven, tell me what's on your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Raven, the only time you come down here and help me work on the T-Car is when there is something seriously bothering you. So come on get it off your chest."

Raven didn't respond in anyway for a long while. Then her hands curled into fists in her lap before she leapt to her feet, and began to shout at the top of her lungs.

"It's Beastboy! He's been acting like a complete idiot! He won't leave me alone!"

Raven continued her rant commenting on all the things that Beastboy had done over the past week until she slumped back down onto the chair she had been on moments earlier. "I can't stand him."

"Wow, Raven," Cyborg commented in a bemused voice. "You know its when you say things like that, that make me wonder why Beastboy wanted you to join the team so badly in the first place."

"He what?!" Raven asked in a shocked voice turning to look up at Cyborg with wide eyes.

"Yeah," replied Cyborg over his shoulder as he rummaged through a toolbox. "You remember when the Teen Titans was first being formed. Robin and I were the first because we were connected to the Justice League. Then Starfire came along. Beastboy kinda got roped in after some time being gone from the Doom Patrol."

"After awhile Robin decided we needed another member so he sent us out to look for prospects. I didn't find anybody and Starfire knew so little about Earth that she tried to bring in your average everyday things, not all of them living breathing things either. And it was Beastboy who found you."

"How did he find me?" Raven asked one hand in her lap the other held close to her chest he eyes never leaving Cyborg's back.

"Well he had heard some rumors about a large raven being sighted around a specific area of the city. He being who he is decided to drop the search for another member to pursue this strange creature and low and behold who did he find."

"Me," was all she could say.

"That's right. Still I don't see why he insisted on us recruiting you to the team so much. I mean you seemed to get along with the rest of us just fine, but you really had it in for Beastboy in the beginning. Didn't you slap him when he commented on your costume?"

"Yes," Raven was gald that her hood was up so that it hid the blush that was now creeping up her face.

"Ah here we are," Cyborg said as he found what he was looking for and went back to working on the T-Car. "Well, Raven, it was good talking with you, but I'm gonna be busy with this for awhile."

Raven nodded even though Cyborg could not see it and left the garage. She walked in silence for a long period of time still trying to comprehend what Cyborg had told her. It wasn't until she bumped into something solid did she speak.

"Ouch, watch where you're going."

"Sorry, Raven, didn't see you there," Beastboy said softly looking at her with a small grin on his face.

"Oh, Beastboy," Raven began slightly flustered. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't your fault."

"No, I mean about earlier when I screamed at you."

"Oh, well you don't have to do that. I mean I shouldn't have pulled that prank switching the salt and sugar around."

"Still……. Um Beastboy?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"Is it true that you wanted me to join the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah sure," he said easily. "I thought you would have made a good addition to the team."

"No I mean you were the one that first wanted me to join right?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked scratching his cheek with a finger a light sweat starting to form on his brow.

"Cyborg told me."

"HE WHAT?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well hope you all enjoyed it. "Until the Next Chapter"


	12. Belong

Phoenix's Soul: Ok here we are. Now I'm not too big on what everybody calls "songfics" just cause I think its pretty annoying to see the lyrics in between the actual story parts. However, I don't mind if a story was thought up while listening to a particular song. This story is just that actually. I thought up a cool little tid bit for our favorite dark and green couple. I do not own the characters so yeah here we go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You Belong With Me

Raven walked into the common room pinching the bridge of her nose. She had had a headache since she woke up this morning. Even meditating hadn't cleared it up.

"Maybe, some Tylenol," she mumbled as she winced when the door slid shut with a sharp snap.

She was half way across the room when she looked over at the couch to see a head of green hair. It was still pretty early for Beastboy to be up. She shrugged it off assuming he just fell asleep on the couch again. After taking the pain meds she made some tea and seeing that Beastboy was still there she decided to take a look.

Upon standing next to the couch she looked down at him. He look so cute she thought to herself. She smiled down at him and as she traveled down from his face to where his hands lay in his lap her smile faded into a frown. Instead of finding a game controller in his hand she found he was holding the heart shaped jewelry box that he had made for Terra.

"Oh, Beastboy," Raven groaned softly. "Why can't you just let her go. Why can't you see….."

Before she could finish speaking he twitched and started to move. Deciding that she didn't want to talk to him right now she phased through the floor.

"Who's there?" Beastboy mumbled as he woke up rising to a standing position to look around. "Huh, I could have sworn that I heard someone. Oh well."

Beastboy walked from the room and headed to his own room. As he walked down the hall to his room he stopped in front of Raven's room. He stared at it for a moment before walking on. He mumbled something under his breath as he walked away on to his own room.

Raven who had been in her room released the breath that she had been holding. She could feel him as he stood out there in front of her door. They were like a storm raging out of control. She knew that they were all strong feelings but she couldn't pin point just where they belonged.

"Beastboy," Raven mumbled. "Why can't you see you belong with me?"

A couple of days later Rave once again found herself having a headache when she woke up. Rather than meditating first she decided to go down and get some more Tylenol. Once in the common room she found yet again Beastboy apparently asleep on the couch again. She got her medicine and was just passing the couch when she heard Beastboy mumble something in his sleep.

Raven turned to look at him before moving closer assuring herself he was asleep. She looked down expecting to find that stupid jewelry box again. She was right but this time it was open rather than closed like the previous day. Beastboy slid to the side laying fully on the couch and the box slid off his lap the contents spilling out. Raven leaned down and picked up one of the bits of paper to find that it was a picture of her. She was actually smiling in this picture. And after a moment she realized when it had been taken. It was shortly after that whole Malkior incident.

She looked down at the green youth laying before her. She reached down and picked up another bit of paper this time seeing that something was written on it. "Raven, why can't you see that you belong with me?" Raven could feel her heart trying to break free of her chest. He felt the same way about her that she felt about him. She picked up the jewelry box and placed everything back in it and set it on the floor then she picked up his head and sat down then placed his head in her lap.

After another hour or so Beastboy awoke. He immediately realized that something was wrong. He specificly remembered that the night before he had fallen asleep sitting up. And crap the jewelry box he had left it open by accident. He then realized his head was laying on someone's lap. He looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Raven's lap, he had his head in Raven's lap.

"Good morning," she said softly looking down at him with a little smile.

He just stared up at her dumb founded.

"Usually someone says good morning back when someone says it to them first."

"Uhhhhh good morning," he muttered still stunned that they were in a position like this. "What's going on?"

Raven then explained everything from what had happened the earlier that week and then how she found him a little while ago. Beastboy had sat up and his usually pure green face was tinged with red.

"I do have one question though," Raven said raising a finger.

"What's that?" Beastboy asked looking anxious.

"Why are you keeping that stuff in the jewelry box you gave to Terra?"

"Oh that easy," Beastboy said with a smile. "I knew nobody was go looking through that."

Raven couldn't help but laugh at this comment. Beastboy smiled when he heard the sound of her laughter. He enjoyed seeing her smile, but now he knew he enjoyed the sound of her laughter even better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it even though to me it feels pretty random. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
